Soviet American Confederate States (Dr. Legendary)
After the Russo-American War (2069-2087(18 years)), the United States of America had split into two separate rival countries. These countries were named the United States of True America(USTA) and the Soviet American Confederate States(SACS). The USTA was a Capitalist nation, and SACS was Communist. The USTA was what was the USA before the Russo-American War, and SACS was what Russia was in control of. What States Did the New Soviet Union Take Over? As Alaska became part of Canada in 2052, and Hawaii has been under the control of Japan since the Hawaiian War of 2057, there was only 48 States of America before the Russo-American War. Out of those 48, 17 were afterwards part of the Soviet American Confederate States. These 17 were: * Texas * Oklahoma * Kansas * Nebraska * South Dakota * North Dakota * New Mexico * Colorado * Wyoming * Montana * Arizona * Utah * Idaho * Nevada * California * Oregon * Washington What States Remained American? Out of the 48 States that existed at the start of the War, many remained in American control afterwards. These States are: * New York *Louisiana *Arkansas *Missouri *Iowa *Minnesota *Wisconsin *Illinois *Indiana *Mississippi *Tennessee *Kentucky *Alabama *Georgia *Florida *Ohio *Michigan *South Carolina *North Carolina *Virginia *West Virginia *Maryland *Delaware *New Jersey *Connecticut *Rhode Island *Maine *New Hampshire *Vermont *Massachusetts *Pennsylvania The Two Country's Capital Cities The Capital City of USTA is Washington D.C. The Capital City of SACS is New Moscow, previously known as Los Angeles. The State Splits of 2090 Some states in both USTA and SACS were split into new states in 2088, three years after the end of the War. These states were: Soviet American Confederate States * Texas split into: ** North Texas ** East Texas ** Marxia * California split into: ** North California ** California ** South California * Montana split into ** West Montana ** East Montana United States of True America * Florida split into ** North Florida ** Florida ** South Florida ** South-east Florida * Minnesota ** South Minnesota ** Lincoln ** Jefferson Space Exploration Although many countries started to build Lunar Colonies in the years after 2025, and Mars Colonies in after 2035, both including the United States of America and the Russian Federation, none had been made by the Soviet American Confederate States and the United States of True America until 2091, when the USTA constructed a large airtight dome over a large moon crater, making it their first Lunar Colony. This colony was named Aldrin Alpha. Three months later, the first SACS Lunar Colony was built three and a half miles away from the USTA colony. This colony was named Commu-colony. The two colonies that were inhabited by people from the United States of America was under the control of the United States of True America after April 20th 2094. The two that were under the control of the Russian Federation were close to each other, and the one that was closest to the Colony run by the United States of True America was given to the Soviet American Confederate States by the Russian Federation on the September 6th 2094. As of January 1st 2095, there was only one Mars colony, named the Third Off-world Colony of the United Nations, or the OwCUN3 Station, and it was the first location, outside of Earth, to declare independence, and now prefers to be called The Independent Mars Republic. More than six years later, on the 5th of April 2101, two were founded thousands of miles west from the IMR. One of them, named Soviet Martian America, or SMA, was founded by the Soviet American Confederate States and another, named True American Mars Colony, or TAMC, was founded by the United States of True America. Several years later, a third, more neutral colony was founded several miles between the two others, and more north than the two. It was named "Fourth colony of the fourth planet", or FourFour, and founded by people from both SACS and USTA. The three American colonies formed the American Martian Triangle. After both rival nations had formed colonies on the Earth's moon and on Mars, the next logical step was to travel to the Mars' two moons, Phobos and Deimos. The Soviet American Confederate States fully colonized Phobos, and the United States of True America did the same with Deimos. Phobos was fully colonized in 2121, and Deimos was in 2119. One small SACS colony was founded on Deimos, as an ambassador colony, and a small USTA colony was founded on Phobos for the same purpose. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Nations (Dr. Legendary) Category:Dr. Legendary Category:Fall of the USA Category:Countries (Dr. Legendary) Category:Prediction Category:Alternate America